


矜持/No longer holding on

by Suai1201



Series: 球二博闪【Barrison】【Harry/Barry】ABO系列 [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alpha！Harry Wells, I gave up the tag, M/M, Omega!Barry Allen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 14:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19111447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 球二博闪ABO系列三部曲：《矜持/No longer holding on》、《旅程/The Trip》、《打死不能说的秘密/Untellable Secrets》，系列完结。【矜持】我是爱你的我爱你到底生平第一次我放下矜持任凭自己幻想一切关於我和你





	矜持/No longer holding on

**Author's Note:**

> 注:剧情接第2季Team Flash去地球2救出Jesse之后。  
> 设定:zoom的时间残余Jay不存在。地球2的Reverb没有被zoom杀死。

Barry在高热中头晕目眩，他被一群人簇拥着，他的胳膊架在Cisco肩膀上支持他的身体大部分重量。人们在他耳边大声争论，表情惶恐，可是Barry什么也听不清，身体里的躁动像一万只蚂蚁在骨头上啃噬，又痒又痛。他闻见自己的信息素散发出来，浓烈的瑞士薄荷味道，就像有人刚打翻了一桶薄荷糖。他身边的Beta什么也闻不见，但是Alpha呢？  
Barry模糊的视线在周围扫视，试图找到那个熟悉的黑衣身影，他记得Harry的信息素，是青金桔的涩与清甜，但他除了自己的薄荷味什么也闻不到。  
“Harry……”  
Barry迷糊中呢喃出声，他感到失落，他此刻如此渴望那个熟悉的信息素。  
“Barry？Harry他没事，他带Jesse去休息了。”  
Caitlin温柔的声音回答到，纤长冰冷的手指拂过他的额头。  
他们来到医疗舱，Caitlin一边打开他的制服，一边准备药品。  
“现在你准备怎么办。”Joe在一旁焦急的问，灰色胡茬让他一下老了许多，显然闪电小队离开的这两天他没有心思刮胡子。  
“超级抑制剂也不会管用了，他处在潮热边缘，我只能给他注射大量镇静剂和激素，希望他能不太受罪的尽快挺过去。”  
女医生没有停下手里的动作，快速的说。  
“不，停下。”Cisco突然出现阻止了女医生给Barry注射药物。  
“各位，我想我们面临的问题可不是让Barry快点度过发情期这么简单。”震波男孩面色沉重的看着大家。  
女医生眼睛瞪得大大的，无法想象究竟发生了什么糟糕情况。  
“zoom知道了。”  
Cisco喉咙哽咽了一下，似乎要说出很难以启齿的事情。  
“Barry是Omega的事被他发现了，在我们逃出来之前，他尖叫着说……”  
男孩绞着双手，看了一眼身边表情愤怒的老警探。  
“说下去，Cisco。”Joe目光坚决的说。  
“zoom说……要把Barry变成他的婊子……”  
哗啦！  
Joe打翻了桌上托盘里的注射器和药品，青筋在额头上凸起。  
“但是缺口已经被我们关闭了，zoom再也不可能来我们的地球。”Caitlin皱着眉说。  
“不，在地球二，有一个我的邪恶二重身叫回波，他是zoom的手下。我觉得他会有办法找到正确的频率重新打开两个地球的缺口，只是时间问题。”  
“Caitlin，你留下照顾Barry，想办法让他好受一些。我们商量一下对策。”Joe用眼神示意Cisco跟他出去。  
Joe和Cisco来到表层，发现Wells父女也在，Jesse已经换上了一件实验室的卫衣跟iris说着话。  
“爸，Barry怎么样了？”iris看到两人过来，向前一步问到。  
Joe瞥了一眼站在一边的Harry，他对这个长着Wells脸的外人仍然戒备提防，甚至是讨厌不信任。他从一开始就不支持Barry去地球二救Wells的女儿，如今发生这样的意外就是Barry冲动的后果，而导致这一切的根源就是来自地球二的Wells。  
“发生了一件意外，zoom发现了Barry是Omega，在他们逃回来之前扬言要标记他，把Barry据为己有。”  
虽然是对iris说话，但Joe始终看着Wells的脸。他想知道这对父女对于Barry的救命之恩该怎么报答，尤其是Barry为了救他们陷入更大的险境。  
Harry侧身站着，听到Joe的话眉头紧皱，手里摆弄着一个小零件。  
“我们必须帮助Barry，都是为了救我才会这样。”  
Jesse Wells第一个说话，女孩还没从囚禁中恢复，脸上伤痕累累，嘴唇干裂起皮，看上去十分憔悴。她看着大家，最后转向她爸爸，希望得到父亲的支持。  
“zoom的手下有一个叫回波的家伙是我在地球2的二重身，zoom一定会逼他重新找到打开两个地球缺口的方法，恐怕我们的时间不多，必须尽快想出对策。”Cisco说完也看向Harry。  
“Barry宁可死也不会让zoom标记他的。如果zoom得逞了，Barry就毁了……”  
Barry的养姐几乎快快哭出来了。因为她太了解Barry这些年为了隐藏自已Omega身份付出了多少代价。她和Joe当然也知道Barry有多痛恨强行标记这种犯罪。但是zoom不是普通的Alpha，他是最凶残的极速者，Barry加上整个小队也不是他的对手。  
“Dad？你有什么办法？”Jesse拉了一下沉默不语的黑衣男子。  
Harry表情凝重眉头紧锁，就像一只被绷紧的弓。  
“如果Barry不想被强行标记，就应该告诉我他的真实身份，或者在出发前准备好充分的抑制剂。”  
砰的一声，Joe以迅雷般的速度冲上去打了Wells一拳，两人扭打在一起。  
“哦，天呐！”  
“快住手！”  
iris和Cisco立刻冲上去把两人拉开。  
“你们在干嘛？！”  
从医疗室出来的Caitlin被眼前的一幕惊呆了，她看着Harry和Joe质问:  
“我以为你们在商量对策，而不是大打出手。”

“我认为我们中的某些人既自私自大又不可理喻。”  
Joe生气的说，手不自觉的摸向枪套。  
“OK，现在不是搞人格批判的时候，我们必须得想办法帮助Barry。你来的正好Caitlin，你先说说有什么对策。”Cisco站在Joe和Harry中间，以免再发生什么冲突。  
“最坏的情况是做手术切除腺体，但我并不想这么做。或者我们应该想想怎么把zoom除掉，当然这也非常困难。”女医生说。  
“或者我们把Barry藏在一个zoom找不到的地方，直到想出除掉zoom的方法？”iris说。  
“藏起来并不现实，除非我们全部消失，zoom会拿我们或者其他无辜的人的性命要挟Barry，而他不会坐视不理。”  
所有人你一句我一句的讨论，Harry也加入进来，他提出要想办法短期内提高Barry的速度，最起码能够自保。

“或者我们可以用另一种方式解决这个问题。”  
Jesse突然大声的说，打断了所有人的讨论。大家停下来看着女孩。  
“我们都知道Alpha和Omega初次标记最起码能够维持一年的时间，在这期间别的Alpha也不可能覆盖原来Alpha的标记。所以，如果现在Barry被一个Alpha先行标记，那zoom就不可能标记Barry了。”  
实验室一瞬间安静的吓人。Cisco几乎惊掉了下巴，其他人也差不多的反应。当然这些人里Harry是反应最快的那个。  
“Jesse，你在胡说什么？！你现在就回休息室，不要添乱。”  
“不，Caitlin，告诉他们我说的没错。”  
女医生挑着眉毛点了点头。  
“你说的是对的，但是问题是……”  
Jesse回答了Caitlin没问完的问题。  
“我爸爸可以标记Barry，所有Barry信任且亲近的人里，只有他是Alpha。”  
窒息般安静的一秒钟后，两个声音同时喊到:  
“不行！”  
“没门！”  
“Jesse，跟我回去休息。”黑衣科学家没有再多说什么，拽着女孩离开了暴躁的Joe和惊呆的其他人。  
Harry走后，Cisco和Caitlin面面相觑。  
“但，不得不说这也是个应急的解决办法。”女医生小声的说，吃了一颗糖果化解尴尬。  
“爸爸，我觉得Jesse说的有道理，我想我能去说服Barry接受这个点子。”iris走到Joe身边对他说。  
年长的警探用手抚着额头，低着头不肯听。  
“实际上我知道现在说这个不太合适，但是我觉得Barry对Harry很不一样，也许……”Cisco声音也越来越小，显然他不是什么情感专家，也没胆量在警探面前八卦他第二个女儿的感情故事。  
“别说了，我不会同意让那个自以为是的混蛋标记Barry的，而且你也听见了，他根本不同意，难道我会去求他吗？”  
Joe说完走出了表层。  
“爸爸……”iris追了出去，用嘴型跟Cisco和Caitlin说她会继续劝。  
“Well，我想我要去看看Jesse，让她再劝劝Harry接受这个提议。”  
“我去设置个警报，让卫星侦测zoom来到这个地球的信号，做好准备。”  
——  
Barry躺在Caitlin为他设置的恒温水舱里。变成极速者后他从来没有经历过发情期的高热。在他昏迷的九个月里发生过一次不受控制的潮热爆发，抑制剂不能抑制他突如其来的发情，Caitlin用激素和水舱帮他渡过那次昏迷中的发情期。现在他又一次躺在这里，浑身无力，头脑迷糊，眼泪汪汪，生殖腔又红又肿又痒，不断分泌体液。Caitlin体贴的为他准备了一个小号震动棒，但他没有勇气使用。他无法想象自己接下来几天要插着这个东西不断的艹射自己，太羞耻了。在没彻底丧失自控力之前他是不会用那东西的。  
他现在更需要的是能安慰他狂躁心灵的味道。他想起zoom的巢穴里满是Alpha的信息素，令人恶心的伏特加酒精味，那味道太过强烈以至于促使他提前发情。  
直到Harry来到他身边，从他面前走过跑向Jesse，清甜的青金桔味几乎淡不可闻，但是没能逃过他的味觉细胞。闻到这个味道的那一刻他才感到安心。  
Barry曾经的导师假Wells也是个Alpha，但出于某种原因在多年前割除了腺体。Barry曾对假Wells产生倾慕，虽然那个Wells和Barry有过一些难以启齿的过往，但他们之间没发生过两性吸引。  
Barry对Harry的感觉复杂的多，他对Harry不但有感情上的渴望，更有生理上的渴求。就像一副拼图终于找到缺失多年的一块，Barry对自己Omega的身份第一次不再抗拒，因为Harry的出现。  
可是他从来没有表现出任何内心的渴望，甚至对Harry隐瞒了性别身份。他希望得到Harry的肯定和欣赏，他希望那是因为他是Barry Allen，而不是因为他的信息素或Omega对Alpha性吸引力。  
那太原始直接了，Harry身上没有任何原始的特征，作为一个Alpha，他理智的令人发指。Barry甚至觉得Harry是讨厌Omega的，那些发情期和甜腻的信息素大概会让Harry窒息。  
Barry屏住呼吸把身体和头全部沉入水舱的水里。温凉的水包裹着他让他感到舒适，他伸出手指插入穴口抚慰自己，想象着Harry赤裸身体的样子，希望能在zoom出现前尽快恢复。  
——  
Harry看着形容憔悴的女儿不忍心发火。实验室充满了奶油薄荷清甜的味道。他本来以为男孩每天不停的吃薄荷糖是薄荷油成瘾症，没想到那是为了掩盖信息素的味道。Omega的信息素让他内心躁动不安，但整个实验室除了他没人能闻到。  
Jesse似乎打定主意对自己拯救Barry的办法坚持到底。  
“爸爸，Barry是因为救我才会被zoom发现身份，你和我都了解zoom，他是个魔鬼，如果万一Barry被zoom标记了，他会把他折磨死，他会把他羞辱殆尽，会让Barry生不如死，你不能袖手旁观！”  
女孩说到激动处哭了出来，眼泪不断的从蓝眼睛中流出来。  
Harry叹了一口气，他把女儿紧紧抱在怀里，抚摸着她柔软的头发。Jesse对zoom的恐惧透过女儿的瞳孔刺入他的心里。在经历了疯狂的解救行动后，Harry怎么会对Barry的帮助无动于衷？失去Jesse这段时光是他人生中最黑暗的子夜，恐惧让他人性中最坏的一面展露出来。这不是那种经营企业时商场上的尔虞我诈争名逐利，为了救出Jesse他的手上甚至沾染了别人的鲜血，更可怕的是他没有为此感到自责。当他以为自己的灵魂已经堕落到泥潭，Barry的善良正直像一束光一样闯进他的内心的沼泽。  
他确实对Barry怀有难以名状的感觉，他感激男孩为他做的一切。虽然他不确定那是因为出于闪电侠的正义感还是Barry对他的特殊感情。  
毕竟他长着和Barry杀母仇人一样的脸。Harry对Barry的过往摸清后，终于明白了男孩为什么会贪恋他的脸。他本可以利用这种见不得光的关系更有效的达成他的目的，但这种想法让他感到恶心，他不愿意男孩的感情被一次次利用殆尽后再次被伤害。  
Harrison Wells有很多缺点，但他比他的邪恶二重身坦率的多。  
“Jesse，事情远比帮助Barry避免zoom的标记复杂的多。Barry不是一个软弱的Omega，他不需要别人的怜悯，你以为他这么拼命掩盖自己的性别是出于什么原因？因为他需要被平等对待，他选择跟谁结合是他的权利，他不会接受这样的安排的。”  
女孩在他怀里停止哭泣。“可是你怎么能确定他想要的不是你呢？在zoom的巢穴里，他跟我聊天，他让我永远别放弃对你的信念。他说你是他见过的最优秀的人，你永远也不会放弃我。他跟我说了很多你在地球一为了救我做的事。”  
女孩抬起头看着Harry的眼睛说。  
“当他说起你的事，他的眼里像有火焰在燃烧，他提起你时那种骄傲的感觉甚至没有掩饰。即使只跟他相处短短一天，我也能感觉到他对你的不同，为什么你就感受不到呢？他在乎你爸爸，他关心你，远超你的想象。”  
Harry转过身背对着女孩，他没有回答，因为他不想告诉女孩Barry跟他邪恶二重身的秘密往事。  
“我告诉你这比你想的更复杂，别说了，早点休息。”  
“为什么？为什么你甚至不去尝试一下而是选择自欺欺人呢？”  
女孩不能理解爸爸的冷漠和无动于衷，转身跑出了房间。  
“Jesse——！”  
——  
Harry感到恼火，随手扔掉手里的东西。他转身走出休息室，想着去找Cisco做些什么保护Barry来减轻内心的焦躁和不安。  
他路过医疗舱，里面流出的信息素味道太过浓稠。Harry踌躇了一会，只这几秒钟的时间他已经开始感到燥热。他无法想象Barry此刻经受着什么样的煎熬。极速者的新陈代谢强度会百倍的放大发情期的感觉，男孩会脆弱的像失去茧的幼虫。  
他鬼使神差的走进了医疗舱。也许是因为信息素的吸引，也许是担心男孩的状况，又或者他忘了自己是被当成那个解决方案的Alpha。  
Barry被突如其来的信息素惊醒。他赤裸上身，头发湿漉漉的，半小时前他从水舱出来休息。他用自慰棒让自己射了两次，但那除了让自己更虚弱外并没有缓解他的热潮。于是他决定不再徒劳。  
Barry以为是刚才的梦让他产生幻觉，直到他看见Harry迈着修长的双腿向他走来，他才知道他闻到的信息素不是幻觉。  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
一身黑衣的男人站在两米外问到。  
“哦，我也不知道还会不会更糟，尤其是现在你站在这儿。”  
Barry想要开个玩笑，但他不知道自己笑出来没有。  
Harry依然站在原地，没有靠近也没离开。“我路过，只是确认一下你的情况，我以为snow会在这儿照顾你。”  
Barry试图坐起来，但他得胳膊有些无力，脑子里也像塞满浆糊。  
“不，我让她走了，我觉得我需要点隐私，毕竟被人看到自慰……”  
Barry不知道自己在说什么，还好他及时住嘴。  
“OK，我会尊重你的隐私。”Harry点点头，转身要走。  
Barry内心抽痛了一下，他想要大声让男人留下，他想要对方的触碰，他需要这个信息素围绕在他身边。但是他张开嘴却发不出声音，他什么也说不出口。  
Harry走到门口突然停下来。他没有转身，沉默几秒后突然说。  
“他们有人提议让我标记你，这样你就可以避免被zoom强行标记了。”  
Harry说完转身看着他，蓝眼睛格外明亮，但眉头却紧锁，严肃的像在策划一场战役。  
发情期让Barry的大脑像浆糊一样不能运转，否则他不会花那么长时间才理解Harry说的话。  
Barry不太稳当的从床上站起来，瞪着绿色的眼睛看着黑衣男人。对方的语气和表情好像刚刚跟他说的是一个质子裂变公式，而不是标记和性爱。  
“什么……”  
“我知道这听起来很荒唐，这是Jesse的主意，她还小很多事情都不明白，而且Joe也不会同意……”  
Harry轻声解释着，头摇的像鼓锤。  
“Harry。”  
男孩叫他的名字。  
他抬起头来，看着男孩的绿眼睛里满是泪水，湿漉漉的头发杂乱的竖着，雪白的肌肤上染上一层粉，乳头因为发情而红艳肿胀。  
Harry咽了一口唾液，他把眼睛挪开，有些后悔走进这个信息素爆炸的房间。  
“你愿意标记我吗？”男孩走到他面前，他能看清对方睫毛上的湿糯的生理泪水。  
Harry不得不面对这个他本来极力想要避免的场景。拒绝男孩很难，但他从来不是不懂拒绝的那一个。  
“不，我不愿意。”  
这句话说出来比他想象的更容易。  
Barry笑了，露出几颗不整齐的虎牙。  
“我并不意外，你说愿意我才意外。我不够好对不对？”  
Harry连忙摇头。“你很好，Barry，你是我见过的最善良坚强的人。你值得最好的，但显然我不是。我对你来说永远不是最好的那个。”  
又一股热潮来袭，Barry的下体涌出一股体液顺着浴巾淌到了他的脚踝。他不得不退后几步坐到床上。  
“对不起，我不想你看到这些，你走吧Harry。”  
年长的科学家没有离开，他想要靠近，却在走近一步后停下。  
“我知道你跟斯旺的事，我翻到了他的日志，在主机上有备份。他是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。但你对我的渴望是因为他对吗？Barry你需要搞清楚我不是他，我也不可能像他一样欺骗你的感情。如果你希望我标记你，给你更多时间找到打败zoom的方法，我愿意帮你，但仅此而已。”  
Barry感到五脏六腑都在翻腾，他的内心空虚无比，Harry刚刚又在上面戳了个窟窿。他的最后一丝力气也被抽走了，只得顺势躺下蜷缩起身体。他抱着自己的双臂，身体抖了起来，眼泪不受控制的不断流出。他的半生只爱过两个人，一个是杀了他母亲的仇人，为了利用他而欺骗他的感情。另一个因为他曾经爱错了的人而永远不会接受他。  
“Barry？你还好吗？”  
Harry被男孩的状态吓到了，他走到Barry身边按住男孩抖的像风中树叶的身体。  
“我抱你去水舱。”  
Harry把手臂伸到男孩身下，用力抱起Barry向水舱走去。男孩把汗湿的头贴到他胸膛，滚烫的身体几乎将他点燃。  
他把男孩放进水舱，用温水替他清洗额头，颈动脉，肩膀和手臂。Barry突然抓住他的手往下体处拉去。他摸到男孩勃起的性器，还有后面那肿胀的穴口。  
“Barry？”  
Harry顺着男孩的牵引把手指伸进湿润的穴口。男孩因为他的进入而呻吟出声。  
“你想让我标记你？”  
Barry的绿眼睛沾满了春水的碧波，如同少年般稚嫩的脸庞被水光包裹反射着冷白的灯光，他的五官像是优秀的艺术家把太阳、雨露、新芽和自然中所有美好元素雕刻成形。  
年轻的肉体在水中随着水波晃动，湿透的白色浴巾勾勒出男孩的细腰和大腿，给身体披上一层瓷白。即使没有这种诡异的艺术效果，男孩的身体也足够美丽了。  
Harry感到口干舌燥，他的内心燃起一团火而他无法熄灭那火苗。他用舌头舔了一下干燥的嘴唇，没有用，唇瓣依然干燥的像枯草。而能滋润他生命的水源近在咫尺，他只需要靠近一小步就能在这清润的水源中重生。  
Harry突然感觉到他不能失去Barry，就好像沙漠中的旅人守护自己最后的一口水井。而这个水井现在随时可能被zoom夺走，随时可能被变成一滩死水，没有生命力也不再纯洁高尚。  
Harry感到害怕，那心情就像第一次他在电视里看到Jesse失踪的新闻，就像第一次他面对一身黑衣，闪着蓝色闪电的怪物。  
zoom是他创造的魔鬼，这个魔鬼几乎毁了他的全部，他能袖手旁观Barry遭遇同样的事吗？他能接受再一次的失去他在乎的人却只能无力的后悔吗？他不能接受，但他没有能力保护Barry，就像他没有能力让Jesse免于zoom毒手一样。  
男孩意乱情迷的在他面前喘息，因为他手指的拨弄发出呻吟。  
“Harry，我爱你，……我想要你。”  
男孩声音沙哑的轻轻的说出情话。不是Dr.Wells,也不是Harrison，Barry想要的是他，只有他。  
Harry不想再去考虑那些困惑，那些猜疑，那些将来会面临的各种问题。此刻他只想满足男孩的祈求，也满足自己内心深处迫切的渴望。  
哗啦——！  
Harry跳进了比浴缸还大的水舱，他压在男孩身上深深的吻进Barry浆果般甜蜜软糯的嘴里。男孩疯狂的回应他，身体像蛇一样柔软的盘在他身上。  
Harry粗暴的扯掉男孩身上被浸湿的浴袍扔出水舱，自己迅速的脱掉湿透的衣服。男孩在他身上亲吻，从脸颊到脖子，贪恋他的信息素。他制止了Barry混乱的动作，用手捏住男孩下颌让他停止乱动。然后他像一头猛兽一样精准的咬住Barry的腺体，鲜血涌出，信息素也流出来，清凉与甘甜伴着血腥进入Harry的口腔。他把自己的信息素通过唾液注入男孩体内。  
Barry被突如其来的标记吓了一跳，发出大声的尖叫，身体也不受控制的乱动。Harry双臂用力的按住男孩不安的身体，手臂的肌肉青筋暴起。  
信息素交换完成，Barry不再乱动，他放松的瘫软下来。Harry舔舐男孩腺体的伤口，直到那里不再流血。  
Barry再次贪婪的索吻，他抬起脖颈，一只手搂住Harry的脖子，生怕他会离开似得。Harry不得不推开Barry，因为他快不能换气了。  
“操我，Harry，快……”  
Harry Wells大口喘息，刚刚的标记耗费了他大量体力。但面对Omega的挑衅任何一个Alpha也不会无动于衷。  
他把手指伸进男孩的甬道，发现那里湿润柔软，早就等着被坚挺的性器进入了。  
“你又湿又软，像个熟烂的果子，但我需要你取悦我。”  
男孩因为Alpha的挑逗快要哭出声了，他已经无法再忍受不被进入的煎熬，现在他的Alpha却还要他说更多下流情话，他根本说不出好吗！  
“不，求你Harry，求你……”男孩眼泪汪汪的看着Harry，想要索吻来蒙混过关。但年长者并不同意，他一偏头躲过了男孩的吻。  
“说出来，Barry，说出来就给你。”  
这下Barry是真的哭了，这虽然不是他的第一次，但他在这种事上没有那么多取悦别人的经验，现在大脑一片空白，别提说出什么下流情话，他连想也想不出来。  
“Harry，求你，我不知道该怎么说，求你……”  
Barry把头埋到Alpha颈窝，带着哭腔说道。  
Harry被男孩的哭求逗得笑了，身体随着笑声抖着。  
“既然你的嘴不会说，至少能做点别的取悦我。”  
Harry在水里起身，半勃的性器挺立在男孩面前。  
Barry笨拙的跪在在水里，像得到奖赏似得握住Alpha的性器毫不犹豫的含入口中。Barry发誓这是他第一次为别人口交，但却意外的娴熟，也许是Omega的本能在教他取悦自己的Alpha。  
他用舌头在铃口处打转，Alpha的性器充满着雄性荷尔蒙的味道，他柔软的唇瓣和舌头裹住前端吮吸，他的Alpha显然被强烈取悦了，发出嘶哑的吼声。  
Barry不知道他是怎么做到的，直觉告诉他要更深的吞入，于是他缓慢的把柱身推进口腔。这有些困难，因为Alpha已经完全勃起，尺寸惊人。性器碰到他的会咽部，肌肉反应让他干呕，但他强行忍耐了下来，换得眼泪再次充满眼睑。他不断的吞入，吐出，吮吸，他简直爱上这个，他自己也硬的不行，因为Harry在他面前不断的呻吟。  
“停下，Allen。”  
Harry为什么让他停下？他想要更多。  
“停下！”  
他被Harry推开，口腔拔出性器时发出了啧的一声。  
Alpha退后两步，跌坐在水里。Barry向对方靠近。  
“我做错了什么？”  
Harry的表情变得冷峻，湿漉漉的头发和苍白的脸庞映衬着他寒潭般的虹膜。  
“你做的很好，实际上是太好了。”  
没等Barry搞明白怎么回事，他突然被对方抱住转了个身。  
“把你的屁股翘起来，让我看见你的小穴。”  
Barry顺从的趴着，努力抬高臀部。  
Harry的双手像钳子一样捏住他的臀瓣向两边掰开。  
粗硬的性器突然猛的挺进男孩粉嫩紧致的穴口，大量的体液润滑让插入不那么困难。但Barry还是太紧了，被劈开的感觉让男孩尖叫出声。Barry咬着下唇忍受着撕裂的痛楚，Alpha粗长得性器很快就全根没入。  
Harry反手捏住男孩的下巴把他的头掰向自己，他侵入男孩的口腔，把男孩的叫声和呻吟吞进嘴里。他的舌头模仿着插入的动作，侵犯男孩满是信息素的口腔，Barry被闷住的呻吟声更加刺激了Harry，他开始用力的抽插。水舱的水被激烈得动作溅出水花，发出哗啦声，肉体撞击得啪啪声和Barry被堵住的呻吟声像是奇妙的交响乐，点燃了隐秘空间的空气。  
一阵激烈得抽动后，Harry的欲望得以释放，他放慢了动作，离开男孩被掠夺的口腔。这个漫长的吻险些让Barry窒息，此刻他张着红艳的嘴唇大口呼吸。  
“你怎么了Harry，我做错了什么？”  
被突然粗暴插入和对待，Barry有些委屈，虽然他不是不喜欢这种粗暴。但他感觉到Harry的粗暴不因为情趣，而是感情上的疏离。  
Harry没回答，他把男孩的头按到水舱的边缘，按住男的腰让臀部更翘，他一下一下的狠狠贯入，即使是发情期的Omega也感觉这粗暴让人不适了。  
“Harry……”  
男孩再次祈求，希望他的Alpha温柔些。  
“告诉我，Allen，你是不是像刚才那样给他口交的？是不是他教你那些花样和技巧，让你像个荡妇一样取悦他？”  
Harry一边质问一边狠狠的插入。Barry的叫声和呻吟被他的节奏打碎。  
当Barry意识到Alpha是因为他看上去娴熟的技巧吃醋，他险些笑出声。但Harry接下来粗暴的动作让他的笑变成了痛苦的呻吟。  
“这很好笑吗Allen？我告诉你我不是他的替身！”  
Alpha突然停下抽插，他把Barry推了出去，男孩失去平衡跌落在水里。  
Barry从水里爬起来，不敢相信Harry居然发这么大的脾气。他甚至担心Harry会把他丢在一边然后走掉。但黑发男人只是用手把脸上的水渍抹掉，一边把贴在脸上的头发捋到耳后，一边瞪着男孩。  
“Harry，我从来没有给别人口过。这是我第一次……”  
Alpha挑了一下眉毛，表情怀疑。  
“我也不知道，我本来以为我会很笨拙，但是我好像被什么东西引导着，我好像能猜到你会喜欢什么，然后感觉会引导我的行为，也许是因为你标记了我，信息素能让我更敏锐的感觉你的喜好？”  
Barry滑到Harry身边，抱住对方。  
“对不起。”Alpha摇着头说，他为自己的暴躁和醋意感到抱歉，但他也控制不了那种愤怒，他想要独占这个Omega，也许这就是人们说的生物本能。  
Barry笑了一下再次吻上Alpha。作为补偿Harry回应的温柔多了。他把男孩的腿分开，再次进入了Barry。他顺着男孩的脖颈一路吻下去转而开始吮吸Barry的乳头，强烈的刺激让他甬道都开始一下一下的收紧。  
“Fuck……”  
Harry感受到甬道的抽搐，那快感让他不禁咒骂出声。  
“你太敏感了，Barry。”  
“我控制不了我自己，再来几下我的生殖腔就要打开了。”  
Alpha惩罚性的狠狠咬了男孩乳头一下，Barry再次尖叫出声。  
“控制你的肌肉有那么难吗？”  
Barry被责怪了，只得大口呼吸调整自己的状态。  
Harry继续玩弄着男孩鲜红娇嫩的乳头，一边开始有节奏的用力冲撞。不一会功夫男孩又变成了一滩不能控制身体的软泥，嘴里呻吟着胡言乱语。  
Harry摆弄着Barry的大腿和腰胯，变着角度深深插入湿热的软穴，他知道Omega的生殖腔需要更强烈的刺激才能打开。而他的性器已经开始胀痛这是成结的前兆，他必须快点打开生殖腔的入口。  
Harry也不知道自己是怎么思考的，实际上他的大脑已经被高潮的边缘感染。这一切结束后他才想到那只不过是大脑中的性本能在告诉他该怎么做。  
他觉得他走在风里，他像一片羽毛被风带到天空中漂浮，他的身体变得很轻很轻，他甩开了所有束缚他的现实在风里自由飞翔，永远也不用担心落地。Barry是托着他的风，流畅，惬意，有力量。男孩的呻吟像在钢琴键盘上跳动的手指，弹奏出美妙的音符和乐章。Harry随着那乐章快乐的舞蹈，他抛却了身份，他不再束缚自己，他在这风和乐章中获得自由。  
而且一切快乐都是因为他拥有了Barry Allen。  
“Barry……Bar……”  
Harry开始走向巅峰，Omega隐秘的生殖腔终于向他打开，他用力顶进去，那柔软湿润的所在像把他的阴茎吸进去一样，他的性器肿胀起来卡住了狭窄的入口。  
“啊——！”  
Barry惊叹一声，嘴巴和眼睛张得大大的，他看上去即惊呀又害怕。  
Harry紧紧抱住男孩，把他钉死在怀里，甚至想要把男孩揉碎化进自己的身体。他渴望他们最彻底得结合，两个灵魂，两个肉体，没有芥蒂的合二为一，让刹那成为永恒。  
Barry在成结的瞬间射了出来，高潮的刺激让甬道抽搐收缩，像无数只手指按压着Alpha的性器。  
Harry发出尖叫和嘶吼，一下一下的把精液射进狭窄的生殖腔。  
医疗室里恢复了安静，Caitlin的某些仪器又开始滴答作响。空气里回荡着两人的喘息，Barry作为极速者的优势显现出来，他首先爬了起来，看到水舱周围已经一片狼藉，Alpha湿漉漉的黑衣服像海草一样缠绕在地下。  
Harry躺在水里几乎无法动弹。激情过后他不得不面对一个新的问题。他的Omega是个用之不竭的年轻极速者，而他只是个普通的，上了年纪的Alpha，在这一切发生之前他怎么没有考虑这个问题呢？  
Barry每动一下都能感到Alpha射在他体内的精液不断流出来。这让他感到窘迫，他一会要问问Caitlin普通的避孕药是否适用于他。  
“你还好吗？”他小心翼翼的看着闭着眼睛喘息的黑发男人。两个人的信息素交融在一起，好像是某种新口味的金桔薄荷糖。  
让Barry开心的是他的Alpha缓缓睁开眼睛，对他露出笑容。  
Barry把他的腿和Harry的腿缠在一起，用脚碰着对方的大腿根。热潮已经慢慢褪去，他觉得轻松也清醒了很多。  
当然，走出这个水舱，他仍然还有很多问题需要解决，比如他们还是没想到打败zoom的办法，比如，他不知道该怎么给Joe、iris以及整个小队解释这一切是怎么发生的；比如，他现在还住在Joe家里，Harry在这里甚至没有自己的家，他们能生活在一起吗……  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
年长的Alpha滑到他身边问到。  
“前所未有的好。”  
Barry笑着回答，忍不住又吻了他的伴侣。  
“我现在可以使用抑制剂了，药剂会抑制接下来的热潮，我想快点恢复迎战zoom。”  
通常来说，Omega的发情大约要经过2-3次热潮，现在Harry已经帮他渡过第一次。  
“Barry Allen。你是在你的Alpha年前讨论使用抑制剂吗？”  
遭了，Barry看到Harry拉长的脸和紧锁的眉头意识到自己犯了严重的错误。  
“你会因为你的无知和无礼受到惩罚。”  
Barry被压在身下，他的Alpha像狩猎的狼一样咬住他的腺体惩罚他。  
突然，医疗室的门被打开了，Caitlin、iris、Joe同时走了进来。  
“Barry你感觉……哦，我的……”  
“……天呐！”  
“你们他妈的在干嘛！！！”  
Joe愤怒的吼到，老警探的怒吼响彻了整个实验室，甚至产生了回声。  
Barry被Joe的怒吼吓得猛的推开身上的男人，他用力太大甚至闪出了金色的闪电。  
“嗷——！”  
Harry的头撞在了水舱边缘发出很响的咚声。

Fin.


End file.
